Forever and Always at Vanoss and Friends
by Dially
Summary: It's a Fnaf based book but meh it's still a Webshow based plot obviously I won't give too much information so check it out and you won't be disappointed
1. Prologue

**Forever at Vanoss and Friends**

"Hhhhhh hey guys Vanoss here and I'm here to show you a good time."

A robotic figure said to the crowd of kids who were there. They all cheered happily as this was just a restaurant that was barely beginning. The robotic figure smiled at the children who loved him dearly.

"This is my restaurant Vanoss and Friends."

And again the cheers resumed. The parents in the background wondering where are his friends. This was considered Vanoss and Friends but there are no friends here. Just as they kept wondering the robotic figure answered their question.

"My friends couldn't make it this evening but we will introduce them soon as they're on vacation."

The children groaned but cheered that they would be there soon. Then the arcade became alive with the laughter of children and the chatter of parents talking to each other. Vanoss just stood up on stage smiling and singing children songs.

Then Vanoss stared at a certain man. He was new to this business and would be the perfect new animatronic. His slender form, his bright blue eyes, and his black hair standing in the background.

Vanoss was listening to their conversation and smiled as he was becoming the new night guard. It was getting kind of lonely here at night. Vanoss then looks at the tag of the man and smiled.

Welcome to Friends Jonathan or as your new name would be . . . Delirious

 **Hey guys it's Dially here and I just wanted to let you guys know that yeah I'm still writing my other stories but I wanted to post this to show what I have been working on. This is on my Wattpad account so if I get complaints that I copied this from so and so and yeah I did I copied this from my self**

 **So with lots of love ?**

 **Dially**

 **Brofish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Getting Situated**

 **Jonathan's POV:**

I'm so nervous. It's my first day on the job and they give me night guard duty. Who in the right mind of a business would give the newbie night guard duty. I just barely got in and they tell me I have to be here 10 minutes before midnight so they could get me settled.

I don't know why but throughout the whole time the man, who supposedly is my boss, was talking I felt like someone was watching me. It felt like someone was judging but when I took a quick glance around... I saw no one.

I'm going delusional. I turn back to my supposed boss as they decided for me to just stay here until midnight. I don't actually really feel comfortable in the restaurant right now. I know someone's watching me.

I look for the person and that was when I notice the Vanoss Animatronic was staring at me. I stared back before he turned away smiling happily and continued his singing. That was weird.

"Jonathan Hellooooo," my new boss said and I turned to them.

"I'm sorry," I said and blushed.

"It's all good just don't get distracted when you're on the job," he said and I nod my head.

"I thought it would be time to show you your office," he said leaving towards the back.

I followed him but then I felt the stare on my back again. I really hope it's just someone staring at me this time instead of Vanoss. I quickly walk faster to the point I was the same pace as my boss. He just looks at me weirdly and chuckles at my behavior.

We soon reach the back of the restaurant and soon we had to deal with two hallways leading even farther back of the restaurant. We went down the hallway on the right and soon there was a door to the left.

We walked in and I see it's the security office. I look around as I noticed there is a guard in here working. He was checking the cameras so often to report any crime.

"Okay Jonathan this is you new office when it turns night. Our day shift guard his name is Brock and he'll tell you what you need to know about working the cameras," he said.

"Hello Jonathan as you know I'm Brock and I'll guess I'm your instructor," he said getting up from his seat.

He motioned me to sit on the chair and I slowly get closer to him. I've known Brock for a long time, so getting these lessons from him makes me glad it's not some complete stranger.

"Okay first off had you heard the employee policy," he asked and I shook my head.

"Well since I'm new here too but Boss Man had already given them to me," he said pulling out a small book.

"Welcome to Vanoss and Friends, a child friendly environment. You've been hired to work here as either a Day or Night Security guard," he said.

"I'll just read the night part as that's your job," he said and continued to read.

"Being a Night Security guard you have to watch incase of any movement. The animatronics don't have an off mode so they'll most like be on but don't worry they know there stay is the stage," he said and I nod.

"Okay now that's done time to teach you the camera system," he said excitedly.

"Yay learning," I said as the first words I've said to him.

"Well how this system works. You push a button on this tablet and it will change to the camera you want on the screen," he said and I gave it a go.

I looked at the tablet and I see that this place had ten different cameras. I clicked on camera one and it was pointing on the stage. I checked camera two and it was at the arcade. The cameras were at different and yet random places.

"There is a flashlight you can turn on but let's not waste the battery but it's this button," he said pointing at the tablet.

I can clearly see the button that says flashlight and I just wanted to smack my forehead for missing it earlier. Brock them showed me some more figures as its best to keep my doors close but they don't lock.

He said to watch with my power as I have to last until six am. Everything that Brock just talked about is just making me confused. But I take over his job as I kind of want to get used to the system that I'll be using later.

I play around the system more until I gave Brock his job back. I just watched him push the buttons watching over the kids. I can see the screens behind the big screen that was nine smaller others. It had the other rooms of the middle one didn't have it.

I looked at the stage one and I see that Vanoss is staring at the camera. I feel a shiver run down my spine as he's still watching. He looks away but I can't help but feel like it's my imagination. It has to be my imagination right?

 **So is it his imagination or is it reality haha thanks for the review. Remember full story is posted on Wattpad. I have several other youtuber stories there so check it out if you want**

 **With lots of love**?

 **Dially**

 **Brofish ?** **ﾟﾐﾟ**


End file.
